Cameras have become a standard feature of smartphones. A natural consequence of the increasing prevalence of smartphones in society is that people take more pictures and videos. For example, a large number of selfies are shared daily on various social networks. A selfie may include a portrait or video of an individual or a group of people. Additionally, sometimes, people desire a different background for their pictures or videos than the actual background in their selfies.
Using conventional technologies to replace a background portion of an image, however, can be difficult and time consuming. For example, one conventional technique to replace a background utilizes green screen composition. As green screens are sizeable, transportation and set-up of such green screens can be tedious. Further, physical placement of a green screen does not allow for movement of the image capturing device. For example, assume a user is capturing a video as the user is moving. In such a case, a background green screen provides little to no assistance in replacing the background portion of the image.